You've Got To Be Kidding Me
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: Kenshin has been acting strange. Kaoru calls Megumi over to examine him. But when Megumi returns from her examination with Kenshin, what news does she bring about Kenshin’s health?


Author's Notes: Hiya!!! Alright I don't know how this idea came to me 0_0? I guess it was one of those first come, first serve thingies. Besides you know me! Funny stories is my game! Oh and I don't own any of the characters T_T The only thing I own is a blue dog named Gonzo, and an orange dog named Skittles. Some of this story will makes sense if you read my other story "Advice From Uncle Kenny" that involves Ayame-chan and just Kenshin! Actually I advise your read that one BEFORE this one. So if your confused just a little about the dog "Max" please read that fic alrighty then! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin has been acting strange. Kaoru calls Megumi over to examine him. But when Megumi returns from her examination with Kenshin, what news does she bring about Kenshin's health?  
  
"You've Got To Be Kidding Me"  
  
It was a beautiful spring day and everything was going as planned. Sano, Suzume, and Ayame had come over to the dojo, to celebrate the beautiful day. Everyone was happy and excited until Kaoru looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Has anyone seen Kenshin?" she asked over the talking in the room. "He's probably hiding from you, you ugly girl" Yahiko answered. *THWACK*  
  
"Uncle Sano why did Miss Kaoru throw that pan at Yahiko for?" Suzume whispered into the gangster's ear. Sano laughed, "Sometimes missy has to do what a missy has to do Suzume-chan." Kaoru began looking around for the mysterious rurouni. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't outside. He wasn't anywhere! Kaoru pursed her lips together in frustration.  
  
"Where can he be!" she demanded scanning the area of the dojo. A cool breeze swept through the air, blowing her long raven hair. Kaoru began tapping her foot nervously. She thought for a moment. "Okay if I were Kenshin were would I be. Let's see... he's not outside so he's not doing the laundry. He usually tells me when he is running out to the market. He wouldn't dare run away," she thought angrily, "Lets see than. The only place I haven't checked was the bathhouse but maybe.." Ah-hah! Kaoru's lips curved into a small smile. How could she have been so stupid? The bathhouse how ridiculous. She walked across the yard stopping when a certain brown dog came jumping towards her lying on the ground for his usual belly rub of the day.  
  
Kaoru shook her head, "I'm sorry Max, I can't scratch your belly right now. I need to find Kenshin." The large dog gave her a sad look. One that involved big puppy eyes, as he whimpered. Kaoru closed her eyes. No. She wouldn't fall for that act again. She opened one eyes to see the ever persistent dog giving her the same look. She sighed. There was just no giving up with old Maxy boy.  
  
"Oh alright you silly little thing, but just this once!" she smiled bending down the stroke her hand over the dog's fuzzy stomach. "Now than. Off with you, go, shoo! Do I have to get my broom?" The dog shot up, licked Kaoru's hand, and shot off. Max didn't actually belong to Kaoru, nor anyone at the Kamiya dojo. He was just a friendly stray that Ayame and Suzume had found. Dr. Genzai had gone over the dog, checking for disease or possibly any sign of aggression. The dog seemed quite friendly and loved to be around people. Although no one knew about the whereabouts of the dog. A few months after they all returned from Kyoto, he had just turned up. But one thing was for sure. When you were feeling blue or needed someone to talk to, just one big WET kiss from Max would cheer you up like never before. Kaoru glanced at her slobbered hand and made a face, "Ewww" she rubbed the back of her hand on her Kimono. She than looked up. Uh what was she doing again? Oh yes! She continued for the bathhouse stopping at the door.  
  
"Kenshin?" she called out softly, "Kenshin are you in there?" No response came just a small sound. Kaoru became curious. She knocked on the door softly. "Kenshin? Hello, it's me Kaoru. I just wanted to know where you were?" She heard feet shuffling to get to the door. The door slid open and Kenshin came into view. "Hello Miss Kaoru" he greeted in rather a clogged tone. Kaoru glanced into his eyes. Since when were his eyes so watery and irritated.  
  
"Kenshin are you alright?" she asked scanning his face for more answers. Kenshin quickly rubbed at his eyes, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, sneezing afterward . Kaoru inched in closer to him. He stepped back a few inches.  
  
"Bless you. Kenshin, are you sure your feeling alright? Your eyes look red and your voice sounds kind of clogged. Are you sure your not getting sick or something?" she asked, a hint of worry in her tone. "Miss Kaoru honestly I'm alright. I just believe that something has affected....." He stopped knowing he had said too much that he wanted to keep secretive. Kaoru glanced at him confusingly.  
  
"Affected what?" she asked in a rather suspicious tone. Kenshin smiled nervously, "Oh nothing. Well Miss Kaoru I had better start the laundry before the beautiful day slips away. Excuse me" And with that he simply walked past her. Kaoru stood there speechless. Oh boy did he have it coming.  
  
"I'm on to you Kenshin Himura" she mumbled watching him walk away. About thirty minutes had passed since that happening. Everyone stood inside the dojo, everyone except for Kenshin that was. He remained hanging up the laundry by himself outside. Kaoru would glance at him every now and than. Sano caught onto this and approached her.  
  
"You know Jo-chan. This isn't the kind of way to get Kenshin's feeling for you. You shouldn't stalk him like this" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Yahiko heard this and took out his wooden practice sword.  
  
"Yea you ugly girl this is how you should tell him." Yahiko began making kissing noises to his wooden sword as Ayame and Suzume giggled hysterically. *TWACK*. Ayame stopped laughing, immediately shaking her head. "There goes another pan" she said sadly. Kaoru glanced furiously at the now unconscious Yahiko. Sano shook his head, trying to hold in the laughter and be as serious as possible.  
  
"Now Jo-chan what was that for. He wasn't doing anything wrong. If he wants to make out with that piece of wood let em'" Sano explained trying to calm Kaoru down. Kaoru 'hmphed' and went back to starting at Kenshin, "You know good and well what he was implying on Sanosuke Sagarra. Besides he shouldn't do such things in front of the children" she softly said as her cheeks turned a small shade of red. Kenshin stopped for a minute, rubbing at his eyes, and than continuing.  
  
"You see Sanosuke that's the fifth time he has done that. I really think that something is wrong with Kenshin today. He's been acting strange all week, but today is the day that I have noticed the most" Kaoru protested. Sano thought for a moment, "He has been acting strange. Hmmm. Maybe he wants to eat or something. I wouldn't know, I'm not an expert at these kind of things." Kaoru came to a solution. "Sanosuke go get Miss Megumi please. I think that Kenshin needs a little examination. With my supervision of course" she added when Sano threw her a confused look.  
  
"Oi but everytime she comes over here. Either she flirts with Kenshin, or you angry at her, or she annoys the hell out of me. There is no way I'm getting her over here" Sano complained crossing his arms. "I'll try my best to hook you two up" Kaoru whispered into his ear. Sano laughed, "Ha! That's a good one what makes you think that I wanna.....it's a deal. I'll be right back." And with that Sano shot out of the dojo, heading for Megumi's clinic. "Now," Kaoru thought, "I need to go talk to Kenshin."  
  
"Yahiko watch Ayame and Suzume for me" she said as she walked past the poor boy still on the floor. "Yea, sure whatever you say Kaoru" Yahiko answered, still a bit dazed from the hit. Kaoru walked out into the gorgeous day, heading to have a little well-needed talk with Kenshin. "Kenshin" she called out. He had already knew she was coming to see him from the moment she stepped out of that dojo. He sighed nervously. "Oro."  
  
"How is the laundry coming?" she asked sweetly, not wanting him to think that she was suspicious of him at all. "Well I am almost finished, that I am" he answered not even making an attempt to look at her. Kaoru noticed this and tried to hold her frustration well deep within her. "Oh I see. Have you noticed my new Kimono today? I thought you would be the first to notice" she said using that as an excuse for him to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Oh yes it looks quite beautiful on you" Kenshin replied, still purposely not looking up at her. Kaoru, starting to get a bit annoyed, knelt down next to him to try and get a glimpse of his face. He turned away slightly. Kaoru knew what needed to be done. It was the only thing that she was sure that he would look at her. She could feel herself begin to blush already as she spoke the words she thought she wouldn't hear herself say for at least a little while longer.  
  
"K-Kenshin?" she swallowed and tried again, "Kenshin...I-I I love you!" Kenshin froze for a moment. Dropping whatever laundry he held in his hand. His heartbeat increased at he turned to face her.  
  
"M-Miss Kaoru I" he was cut off by Kaoru's indignant scolding, "Ah-hah you see! You should see your eyes. They're redder than before. And their watering again. There is something wrong with you Kenshin and I wanna know what it is right now!" she demanded poking him slightly in the chest with her index finger. He gulped figuring out that is was a trap to get him to look at her. Curse his emotional feelings for her! He sighed.  
  
"Okay fine. But you have to promise to," Again he was cut off by the sounds of Megumi's voice echoing through the dojo. "Kaoru-chan I'm here? Do you still need me to examine Ken-san?" Kenshin's eyes grew wide with fear. "You called Miss Megumi over to examine me?" he asked. Kaoru nodded, "I was concerned. But don't worry I will make sure she doesn't get THAT personal with you. So come on" Kaoru tugged at his hand and before he knew it he was facing Megumi.  
  
"Hmm looks pretty bad. Ken-san come with me" Megumi asked taking the rurouni into a private room. Kaoru grew suspicious, "And just were are you two going?" Megumi smiled, "I'm just going to prove my hypothesis correct Kaoru-chan. No need to get all flustered like." Megumi and Kenshin disappeared into a room. Kaoru paced outside of the door. She placed her ear against the door and listened.  
  
"Now I want you to breathe in through your nose Ken-san" Megumi told him calmly. There was a big silence. And than Kaoru heard a strange noise. As if Kenshin had difficulty breathing through his nose. "Just as I thought" she heard Megumi say. "Miss Megumi could you please keep this a secret from the others?" Kaoru heard Kenshin ask in that same nervous tone he had used earlier with her.  
  
She heard Megumi laugh, "Oh but Ken-san there's nothing wrong with what your condition is." Kaoru heard footsteps coming for the door. She quickly stepped back as if she hadn't been eavesdropping at all. Megumi walked out first, than an embarrassed looking Kenshin. "Well is he alright?" Kaoru asked. Megumi gave Kenshin a pitiful look and than spoke, "Ken-san is suffering from a common problem that most people get this time of year. Although I am surprised that Ken-san would suffer from this particular crisis." Kaoru looked confused.  
  
"You lost me" Kaoru said after Megumi's speech. Secretly Sano and Yahiko stood behind the wall hearing everything Megumi had to say. Everything became quiet and than simply Megumi answered shrugging her shoulders, "Allergies." A roar of laughter was heard coming from the dojo. Yahiko rolling on the floor, Sanosuke practically in tears laughing. "Hold it, hold it" Sano said in between laughs. He staggered over to Megumi placing a hand on her shoulder, while the other hand stood at his stomach, "You mean to tell me that Kenshin Himura...the once legendary manslayer.... the battousai.....the one who saved all Japan from a mummy-looking freak has a- allergies. This is priceless!" Sano laughed. Yahiko began laughing harder as Sano made his comment. Kaoru also stood confused for a moment. Kenshin had never told her of this "little" problem before. Megumi looked at the laughing idiot next to her.  
  
"Sanosuke it's not that funny. Now I suggest you drop it now or do I have to inform everyone about your little problem" Megumi said, two small fox- like fox ears appearing. Sano stopped laughing as quickly as he had started, "You wouldn't dare" he mumbled to her face. Now it was Megumi's turn to laugh, "Hah! Wouldn't I?" she said. Sanosuke walked away mumbling some words under his breath. Yahiko followed, "What's that all about Sanosuke!" he called after. Megumi looked at Kaoru and Kenshin both, "Well that about raps it up here. I must get back to my clinic. See you all at lunch tomorrow" she said walking to exit the building. It was quite. Too quiet. Kenshin had said nothing the entire time.  
  
Kaoru finally found the words to speak, "Kenshin why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking into the rurouni's watery eyes. "I suppose I thought you would find it amusing, such as Sanosuke and Yahiko" he replied. Kaoru shook her head, "Don't listen to those two morons. I don't mind you having allergies at all. You should have told me you weren't feeling well. I could gave easily done your chores for you and you could have a rested a while" Kaoru told him, sincereness in her voice.  
  
"So than you don't mind" he asked.  
  
"Not at all Kenshin."  
  
"Good" he breathed out. He walked away sniffling relieving. Kaoru smiled, "He had been holding all that sniffing back from me? Oh that Kenshin...." The day had gone so quickly... It was now getting close to sunset when all of them stood outside. They figured watching the sunset was a perfect way of ending such a "special" day.  
  
"Let's ask over here Grandpa!" a young girl's voice echoed through the air.  
  
"Slow down Yoshimi" an elderly man's voice called after her. A small girl, no more than the age of seven, stumbled into the dojo's gates as she ran as quickly as possible towards Kenshin, Kaoru and the others. The elderly man caught up, standing besides his granddaughter.  
  
"I apologize for my granddaughters behavior. We humbly ask permission to intrude on your dojo m'lady" the man said bowing in respect to Kaoru. Kaoru shot confused glances at everyone. "Uh, I guess it's ok....can I help you.  
  
"Oh please Miss. My dog has been missing for weeks now. I was wondering if you have seen him. He's big and brown and likes to lick people a lot. I was walking with him one day and he saw a kitty cat. I told him not to run away but he was a bad boy and he ran away anyways. Oh please have you seen him?" the girl asked, tears quickly filling her eyes. Everyone smiled at eachother.  
  
"Is he about this big? Likes to slobber a lot. And likes his tummy scratched?" Kaoru asked. The young girl nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes that's him!" Kaoru smiled once again, "Hold on a sec, Maaaaax!!!!." A large brown dog came bounding towards the call of his name. Tears streamed out of the girl's eyes as she placed her arms around his neck. The dog simply gave one big lick. And that's all it took. "Oh Kenji! I am so glad I found you! I missed you so much! Oh look grandpa he's really back to me" she cried. The man bowed once again thanking Kaoru and Kenshin. They soon walked off, Ayame and Suzume waving goodbye to their doggy friend.  
  
"I still liked Max better" Ayame said to her sister.  
  
"Me too" Suzume agreed."  
  
After dinner Kenshin and Kaoru walked outside together to view the stars. Kenshin smiled and looked up into the dark night sky, "The stars look so peaceful at night, that they do" he said gently. Kaoru looked at him gladly. "Well someone sounds better" she teased at him. Kenshin sighed, "I suppose Max or should I say Kenji was the leading source to it."  
  
"Kenji...hmmm I like that name don't you Kenshin? It sounds nice and calm" Kaoru thought. Kenshin nodded in approval, "Yes indeed it sounds very nice." Kaoru placed her hand on his and looked at him.  
  
"Kenshin? Promise me you wont keep something so simple a secret from me again....You should know you can tell me anything. I won't laugh. I'll never laugh. I will only try my best to solve or make the best out of that problem okay?"  
  
He rubbed her hand against his, "I promise" he said with an amused smile. He looked back up into the sky, "Hmmm Kenji?............................................."  
  
Author's Notes: Phew! That was a long one. How was it? Sorry I just had to add the whole "Kenji thingy" I thought it would be cute to experiment with something like that. But anyway, I mean come on, Kenshin? Reviews are accepted, Please and Thank you! Byebyes! 


End file.
